1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for utilizing heat energy, more particularly to a method for utilizing and controlling heat energy releasing from natural stone material in order for cooking food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, lime or calcined lime is used for generating heat in order for cooking purposes when blending or mixing with water. However, it takes a long time to reach the highest temperature. The heat energy has not been used for cooking food. In addition, the highest temperature thereof is not good enough for cooking food.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for cooking food.